


Christmas Pleasure

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean's christmas present to Sam didn't come with bows on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Christmas Pleasure.

 

 

Disclaimer. . . . Not mine, well not in the real world anyway!

 

A.N. . . . . Please forgive me if this seems rough, this is my first attempt at Wincest.

 

 

A groan of pure pleasure escaped Sam’s lips as his engorged member surrounded by the warm tightness of the woman’s body. As his balls smacked against her ass and his cock filled her with satisfaction, she arched backwards thrusting her ample breasts towards his eagerly awaiting mouth. His lips found one of her reddened buds and he latched on, sucking for all he was worth, swirling his tongue around the edge making it stand to attention and sending more waves of pleasure coursing through her veins.

 

Grasping her around her waist he easily lifted her slender body before grounding it back down onto his cock, small screams escaping her, each one sending Sam’s blood rushing all the more quickly to his sensitive dick. Eager to keep hearing the moans and cries Sam angled his hips so that he could fill her all the more, soon turning those screams into cries and gasps as her body took her all the more closer to release, her tunnel tightening all the more around Sam’s shaft as she finally succumbed and released, leaving her quivering in delight and ecstasy. Sam could feel himself about ready to give in to his own release, he looked quickly over at the other occupant of the room, disappointed when he received a shake of the head.

 

“Not yet Sammy, you only come for me.”

 

Growling in frustration Sam roughly picked up the woman and carried her still impaled on his shaft to the motel rooms only table. Swiping the contents onto the floor he placed her on top, enjoying the moans of displeasure as he swiftly slid his cock out of her. Moving her further onto the table he bent his face towards her opening. Soft kisses tickled her inner thigh making her squirm on the smooth surface. He moved towards her warmness, flicking his tongue across her most sensitive of areas, relishing the creamy wetness and the musky taste of her as she readied herself for him once again. Hands grasped his hair pushing him down further into her wetness, his tongue finding her hole and plunging into it sending her back arching of the table.

 

Sam was unawares that Dean had moved from his position on the chair until he felt his brother’s hands gently stroking down his back, his mouth following closely behind trailing wet kisses in his trail. As Sam’s tongue continued to invade the woman’s tunnel, Dean’s hands moved from Sam’s hips, one encasing his enlarged member using the girls wetness and Sam’s pre-come as lubricant he started to jerk Sam roughly off, his fingers rubbing around the slit and head with every upward stroke before plunging back down, Sam’s hips involuntarily thrusting to Dean’s movements.

 

Dean’s other hand found its way to Sam’s ass, his spit soaked finger encircling his hole before pressing gently inside. Sam hissed at the intrusion before relaxing his body allowing Dean to penetrate the ring of muscle and enter further inside. As Dean started to thrust his finger in and out, keeping a rhythm with the pulling of Sam’s cock, Sam became more relaxed and pliant allowing Dean to stretch him even further and place two more fingers inside. Sam’s tongue mean while kept increasing its assault on the woman’s clit, her moans getting louder as she started to come once again.

 

Dean watched the girl over Sam’s shoulder seeing her face begin to flush with pleasure; he removed his fingers from his brother’s ass and lining himself up thrust his own weeping cock harshly inside hitting Sam’s sweet spot first time. Pleasurable shockwaves hit every one of Sam’s nerve endings and only Dean’s grip around the base of his cock prevented him from releasing there and then. His tongue had jumped at the sensation though, sending the woman over the edge once more. Still keeping a tight hold of the base of Sam’s cock, Dean continued to pound hard into Sam, his dick catching his brother’s prostate with every thrust. As pleasure swept over him Dean watched as the woman left the table and bent down in front of Sam and took him whole into her mouth. Her hums of ecstasy reverberated down Sam’s cock making him beg for release.

 

“Dean, please now. Dean, please.”

 

The begging brought as much bliss to Dean as Sam’s tight hole did and he found himself eager for his own release.

 

“Wait Sam, give me a minute.”

 

“Hurry!”

 

Dean concentrated on Sam once more, his tightness, his warmth. He slammed himself harder and harder into Sam, his own balls smacking against Sam’s. He felt the woman’s hands come around and start to probe his own ass, the pleasure too much and with a quick shout of “Now” he let go of Sam’s dick and allowed his brother to come into the woman’s mouth, as at the same time he came inside Sam. Sweating and shaking with satisfaction Dean pulled his brother into his arms and with his dick still inside Sam pulled him gently to the floor.

 

“How did you like it, Sam? Was your Christmas present what you wanted?”

 

Turning his head slightly so that he could kiss his brother, Sam hungrily attacked his mouth before whispering. “Yes.”

 

The End.


End file.
